1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens control apparatus and, more particularly, to a lens control apparatus having a shot function of preliminarily storing data including a set state of controlled objects, such as zoom and focus, of a lens apparatus as data called a “shot” and of reproducing the shot by a shot reproduction operation.
2. Description of Related Art
An apparatus called “a shot box”, in which a shot function (preset function) is installed, is known as a lens control apparatus for controlling a lens device for use in a television camera for broadcast-use or business-use (see, e.g., JP-A-2001-160912 and JP-A-2005-130255). The shot function serves to preliminarily store data including set states (corresponding to set positions) of zoom (e.g., a zoom lens group) and focus (e.g., a focus lens group) as a shot and to thereby enable automatic reproduction of the set states of the zoom and the focus, which are stored as the shot, by performing a turn-on operation of a shot switch provided in the shot box.
Incidentally, zoom of the lens apparatus is a control object of the lens apparatus, which is controlled by moving a movable zoom lens group for continuously varying a focal length of a shooting optical system. Aside from this, an apparatus provided with an extender for converting a focal length by a magnification is known. The magnification of the extender is set such that the focal length can be changed between values obtained by a plurality of magnifications, e.g., from a value equal to an initial value to a value twice the initial value and vice versa by, e.g., changing the type of a lens group (extender lens group) to be inserted into a shooting optical system.
However, a shot box in the related art neither stores nor reproduces information concerning an extender magnification (magnification of a focal length to be converted by an extender lens group inserted into a shooting optical system) as a controlled object of the shot function. Thus, sometimes, the extender magnification at storing of a shot differs from that at reproducing of the shot. In this case, an inconvenience occurs, in which the focal length (shooting angle of view) at reproducing of a shot differs from that at storing of the shot.